AYRA - The Kidnapping of Rachel Walters
by rheafernandes
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS AN ORIGINAL INDIAN AUTHOR PUBLISHED BOOK. IT'S CATEGORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED - RHEA FERNANDES THIS BOOK HAS BEEN SO FORTH UPLOADED WITH PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHOR. AYRA is the First of its series of three.
1. Chapter 1

**SYNOPSIS**

All Rachel Wanted was a good summer. But we don't get everything we want. Right?

"We need to go fast." She said hurriedly.

"No. What's going on?" I asked panicked.

Daniel caught my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Rachel, you have to calm down. Everything's _fine_. You just need to go meet some people. _Okay_?" he asked, subsequently calming me down.

I took a few deep breaths. "Okay" I nodded trying to convince myself.

In this next Teenage Fantasy book, author Rhea Fernandes pens down the story of Daniel Batten and Aaron Smith with their journey of finding out why Rachel Walters mysteriously disappears


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"PROLOGUE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I look around, the sea breeze calming my nerves as I try to remember who I am./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"My name is Rachel Walters. I'm 17 years old and I'm currently in grade 12. I love to sing and dance. You could classify me into the category of a normal teenager – loathing the academics, loving pop culture and having celebrity crushes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"And?/span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I encouraged my mind to go on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"High school messed me up and moulded me into the person I am today. There have been many dark parts that I have been forced to endure due to some things that I was not guilty for. And I so hope that no one would go through things I have seen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I have a younger brother named Adrian who's in grade 10 and he loves sports. Especially baseball and annoying the heck out of me. But then I guess that's what younger brothers are for. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I know you're probably wondering... where's the story?! Don't worry. It's coming. I was asked to write about my life and I asked them... couldn't you ask for anything else? Because I hate talking about what had happened to me. But here I am a whole book about it... I hope it's entertaining style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Bernard MT Condensed',serif;"RACHEL WALTERS/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"CHAPTER 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"It's not the strength of the body that matters; it's the strength of the soul – Inanna Sarkis – /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Rachel!" one of my best friends, Natasha, yelled from across the hallways. Natasha is a girl of 5"4' with a healthy figure, black eyes and black hair with a wheat like skin tone. She loves to play tennis and has a really caring, sweet and innocent personality... all of which I don't. We're complete opposites. But I guess that's what completes the package. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey Nat" I smiled cheekily at her noticing her excited look. "What's up?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Daniel just asked me out to the dance! That's overwhelming. I don't know what to do!" she whispered frantically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I frowned. I dint like that news one bit. Daniel was my number one. He was so past that friendship list that he came under family. We have known each other since Kindergarten. We met Natasha in Freshman Year. And the idea of Natasha and Daniel going out for the dance together just before school closed was disturbing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Uh... say yes?" I said pretending to be excited./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nat smiled widely at me. "You're the best Ray", she said and started walking away happily towards her next class./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a few steps forward she turned around and frowned noticing that I wasn't following. "Walk with me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I nodded my head at her. "You go ahead; I've got some stuff..." I trailed along not giving much detail. She smiled and turned around and walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I sighed. Not being able to take it anymore and ran towards the washroom with tears burning at the side of my face. I was confused and agitated. I had expected Aaron to ask me out to the dance but no. He asked Dana... and she said yes. Ugh. And I hoped that my best friend wouldn't leave me alone and be my date. But Daniel apparently had other plans. Guess I'm going to stick to staying at home this time...em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"again./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"On my way towards the washroom I bumped into a solid body and stumbled a little. Looking up I glared at the person./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Watch where you're going" I snapped and walked around him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Rachel?" Aaron's startled voice made me look behind at the guy who I just bumped into. Yeah it was him. Just my luck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Have you been crying?" he asked, worry clearly displayed in his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"My eyes softened at his tone but then I remembered the reason I broke down for and glared at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Like you care" I hissed and walked away. Clearly leaving a confused Aaron behind. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I heard him scoff and leave. My heart sank a little that I'd given him a reason to be upset with me but I dint look back. Aaron and I have a rocky past... talking to him was like walking on eggshells. I had to be careful with what I said. He gets offended really fast. But I wasn't too bothered about it right now. I opened up an empty stall and just sat there quietly staring at the blank white wall in front of me, waiting for the bell to go and signal Lunch. Small things stressed me out, I was just not ready./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"CHAPTER 2 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"The past will always define who you are - anonymous/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey guys" I whispered softly and sat down next to Nat at the Lunch Table. We were six of us. Nat, Daniel, Aaron, Shannon, Spencer and me. Aaron was seated in the middle of Spencer and Shannon, Shannon on his left and Spencer on his right, Daniel was seated next to Spencer and Nat was next to Daniel. So, I was sitting between Shannon and Nat. This was right opposite to Aaron, and after that encounter in the hallway, god save me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey Rachel", they smiled, except for Aaron. He had a poker face on. That face he makes was something I've learnt to master over the two years I've known him. He's always had that look only when he doesn't want to show me what he's feeling and he's avoiding me, or he's just pissed and he's avoiding me to cool it down. We were toxic at times./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So I've been working on this theorem in AP Physics!" Spencer told us excitedly, getting me out of my thoughts. I sighed. Spencer was a great guy, don't get me wrong. But he was a lot into academics. He wasn't the party type. Over a year, he'd become close to us through Aaron. How did that happen, I don't know. But now he's one of us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Shannon groaned "Spence, Please. Leave it be! I opted out of science for a reason"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"We all laughed. Shannon was the drama queen of our little group. She had taken theatre as her subject. She hates science. There's a huge story behind how she quit Science. It just dint make sense to her, and I agree./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Spencer raised his hands up in a defensive way "Okay. Whatever you say Shanna!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Shannon glared "Don't call me that". Shannon had a vicious glare out of all of us. We were shit scared of her during competitions as she was very competitive. On other days she chose to not be a she-wolf, which we all gladly appreciated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aaron decided to speak up. Looking curious and interested he said, "Huh its okay Spence. Tell me what that Physics theorem is. Ignore them". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Shannon huffed and Aaron grinned. He loved pissing her off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aaron!" Someone squealed. Grimacing I looked at the person who called out that name. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Just my luck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked down at my plate and continued to eat my pasta, I was bored. Suddenly Nat giggled, loudly. She and Daniel were whispering and talking, they totally seemed to be in their own world. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I did not want to witness my two best friends flirting like there was no tomorrow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Deciding to go to the Library, I packed up my leftovers and got up. No one really looked up from whatever they were doing, except for Shannon. Aaron and Dana were on top of each other and Spencer was working out Physics questions; Nat and Daniel were in their own world. I sighed and looked at Shannon. She nodded her head and we walked out of the cafeteria. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Walking towards the Library I bumped into a guy. What is it with me and bumping into people today? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked up and just as I was about to mumble a sorry, I realised who it was. It was Jason Sanders./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jason Sanders was the Football team captain. He had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was a little taller than Aaron. He and I had stopped speaking to each other because Aaron was the Basketball Captain and the two teams rivalled each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh god I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" he apologised stepping back to make sure I was okay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I was still in thought when I heard Shannon say, "She's fine" and she dragged me along. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That girl is a saviour/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It wasn't like I did not like the guy, but I steered clear from him because Aaron was my friend and as much as he hurt me in the love department he never left me by myself in the friend department. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I could hear footsteps approaching me so I turned around. Seeing it was Jason I sighed. "What do you want?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He held up his arms as a gesture for surrender which I found cute. Wait, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what/em? Get out of my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I just saw you girls walking around the halls all alone. And its lunch. Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""And why should we answer to you?" I asked and Shannon nodded in agreement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He smiled. "Cause I'm being nice and Aaron there can't see what's in front of him"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I sucked in a breath. What? How did he know? Shannon glared at him as if to say, 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If you continue talking I'll rip out your tongue/em'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As if he were reading my thoughts he laughed. "Oh come on! It's been Obvious since the last two years, and you don't scare me Shanna-banana"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Really?" I asked, shocked and at the same time Shannon complained exasperated "Don't call me that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah" he nodded ignoring Shannon which made her glare at him even more "Many people figured it out. For a short time they thought you had a thing too but then Nah." he smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""How have you been?" I asked, putting Aaron aside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I've been okay I guess anyway I got to go. See you!" he said hurriedly and left me standing in the middle of the hallway with a confused look. I wanted an answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Come on Rachel, I'm calling bullshit. The guy has no idea about anything other than football, girls and his rivalry with Aaron" Shannon said and I agreed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Brushing it off we entered the Library and I went towards the Dan Brown section and started reading. The conversation I shared with Jason nagging me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"CHAPTER 3 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""How was School today?" my mother, Kayla Walters walked into the living room asking me. She was wearing a knee length dress with wedges. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I raised an eyebrow "Where are you leaving to?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She waved her hand like it wasn't a big deal "Just to a business dinner with your father. How was your day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I shrugged. "It was fine"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She looked at me questioningly "I got a call from School. You missed 5supth/sup Period?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah" I nodded. "Wasn't feeling good"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She nodded her head and seemed to accept the answer. Just then the bell rang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""And that's my cue. Can you pick up Adrian at five from practice? Thanks" she said and ran out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You're welcome" I grumbled and went upstairs to my room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked at my phone to see five messages from people. Opening it I checked the first one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Natasha - I need help with the dress girl Call me ASAP/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I began typing/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Natasha - Oh okay! I'll come over after picking up Adrian. That okay?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Natasha - Yepp see ya!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Scrolling to the others I saw one from Daniel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Daniel - Hey!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I left that on unread. I could reply later./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"There was one from Aaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Aaron - Rachyy what's up?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I swear he's bipolar. I rolled my eyes and replied/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Aaron - Nothing really. Wbu?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"There was a service message which I ignored and then the last one caught my eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It was from Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Jason - What you up to tonight Rach?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I frowned and replied,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Jason - Nothing really. Why?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Jason - Be ready by six. I'm picking you up/span/strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Jason - What? XD/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Jason – Yeah just be ready woman./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"To Jason - Geez okay I'll be ready. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"From Jason – XD/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Locking my phone I got into the shower and put on some denim jeans, a white halter top pairing it with a leather Jacket. I love Leather./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Checking the time, I put on some black Nike's and closed the door of my house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Getting into my car, I drove towards Adrian's practice ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"How was practice kid?" I asked my younger brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It was fine – heyyy don't call me kid!" Adrian huffed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I gave him an amused smile "Whatever you say."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Thinking of letting him know where I'll be I said "Addy, I have to go to Nat's place tonight. Will you be okay?" I asked leaving out the Jason part./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He smiled "Sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"So I dropped him off at home and drove towards Nat's place. Reaching there I informed Jason to pick me up from Nat's place instead of mine. He was okay with it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I entered the house and looked around. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before. When you enter her house, there's a visitor's seating room at the right. Moving forward a little there's the huge hall with the family seating room with a fireplace. On the left, there was a door to the lavish Dining Area and Kitchen. The mansion (her parents were really rich) had 3 floors, her room being on the second. I took the stairs and reached her door and opened it. There lay my best friend, wrapped up in a blanket and watching Riverdale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Nat get up! I don't have much time I have to go fast" I yelled jumping up on her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She yelped "Damn Rachel stop scaring me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I laughed "but I love it"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She soon joined me laughing and after sometime we both sobered up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So where are you going?" she asks me while I check her closet for something for her to wear to the dance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Um I don't know. Jason texted me saying he's picking me up" I shrugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nat's eyes widened. "Wait... Jason? As in Jason Sanders? Our ex-best friend and Football Team Captain? Aaron's arch rival? That Jason?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah, yeah and yeah. That Jason." I admitted answering all her questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""But we had a deal a year ago! Are you sure you should go? I mean – "She started but I stopped her right there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yes I'm going Nat. If I want to go, I can. It's not like I'm anything to Aaron but a friend. And what he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him. Plus Jason has always been a good friend. I don't even know why Aaron seems to have a problem with him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nat listened to me quietly. She nodded her head and leaned back on the bed. Honestly, I preferred talking to Shannon about these things but Natasha wasn't that bad either./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I took out a floor length forest green dress with silver heels from her closet and showed them to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She widened her eyes and ran towards me. Hugging me she said, "Oh my god! You're so good at this I dint even know I had this. It's gorgeous." She gushed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I smiled and heard the car honk. Looking at the time I saw it was six. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Glad you liked it! I need to go now. Bye!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nat smiled "Bye! Enjoy the night"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I left her house and got down the stairs heading towards Jason Sanders./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"CHAPTER 4 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Be careful love, I'm the devil in disguise – Klaus Mikaelson, The Originals./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So where are we going?" I asked Jason as he pulled out of the Rodriguez driveway. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Surprise" he said looking at me and winking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I smiled and leaned back against the leather seat of the car, inhaling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You look really great today by the way" he smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I blushed. "Thanks"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After listening to the radio for a while, I got bored./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jason can I plug in?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Anything's okay"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I plugged in my phone and played 'Sorry not Sorry' by Demi Lovato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Now I'm out here looking like revenge feeling like a ten/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The best I've ever been, and yeah I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this but it gets worse/span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"" I began singing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jason whistled lowly. "I dint know you could sing secret superstar"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I blushed "Well now you know Jazzy" I said and laughed. Jason smiled as he noticed I called him by the nickname I used when we were friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Talk that talk baby, better walk that walk that walk baby, Oh baby I'm sorry! I'm not sorry, Baby I'm sorry, I'm not sorry, being so bad got me feeling so good showing you up like I knew that I would!/em" I continued and he surprisingly joined!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I dint know that Jason Sanders could sing" I teased./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well, I can do many more things." He smirked and winked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I groaned, embarrassed while he started laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a few more songs, we pulled up to a nice looking park. Which I have never been to. I think I need to start exploring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"We walked over to a tree and sat down under it. You could see most of the city from up here. As much as I'd admit that the view was beautiful, it was cliché too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So... What did you have in mind?" I asked him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Nothing much. Just get to know each other. Again" He said shrugging./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I tilted my head in confusion, "But we do know each other"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""People change over times Rach" he said looking at me longingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So tell me about how your life has been after I left" he asked out of the blue, changing the topic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't think it's that interesting as yours"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh come on! I'm sure it is" he said, pouting. Ladies and gentlemen, if you can't stay away from Jason, try to stay away from that pout. He can melt em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"anyone/em with it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Fine" I gave in smiling, "My parents still work all the time, Adrian is a pain in the ass." I said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tell me about the gang" he asked with another longing look in his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Taking a deep breath I started, "After you left, Daniel became my closest friend. Not that he wasn't before. We talk about em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"everything, /emthen there's Natasha. We were quite close once as you know, but not so much now. Shannon is my go to person, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"for anything/em. It's like she knows me more than I know myself. Spencer... he's a nerd" he laughed at that, "And Aaron, pain in the ass, good friend and he also gets me. But sometimes he just... acts out without really thinking." I said, going into deep thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That does sound like Aaron" he joked, lighting up the mood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I nodded my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So tell me about your life so far." I asked turning towards him. He looked at the view for a second and turned to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""My mother and father both still work, they're never at home. I used to have a sister apparently; I haven't seen her at all." He had this faraway look in his eyes. I dint say anything. I knew what pity felt like. So instead I asked,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Friends?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh I have many!" And there was the cocky Jason. I rolled my eyes. "Cade is the one I am closest to however." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That's great. Never knew Jason Sanders had real friends" I teased. Jason smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I used to have you" he muttered under his breath so that I don't hear, but I heard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter talking about school, hobbies, childhood regrets and other embarrassing stuff we did before we stopped talking, he drove me back into the Rodriguez mansion, because well, my car was still here and I was spending the night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Thanks for tonight. It was really nice" I told him honestly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He smiled. "You're welcome"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I smiled back and was about to get out of the car when he pulled me back in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Uh... would you like to um... go to the Dance with me maybe?" he asked uneasily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I was shocked. "Why me?" Jason Sanders could have anyone in the world. And he asked me. Why?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well, to be honest, I've always liked you when we were still friends but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. Today in the hall, you were really upset so I wanted to make conversation, seemed right. You were always different. Not like the other girls, not clingy. In fact, you wanted to get away from me the first time we met" he said and laughed. I looked down blushing. "So, I wanted to have a chance you know? I know you'll always like Aaron... but I want you to go out with me. Even if it's just a dance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I sat stunned there. Not able to say anything for a few seconds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Sure, I'll go with you" I said surprising myself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jason smiled wide. "Cool! I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah you will. Bye" I smiled and got out of the car. Looking behind me I saw him drive out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I ran into the house and opened up Nat's door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Guess what? Jason asked –"I started to say when I noticed who all had visited./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It was the whole group, excluding Spencer. No surprise there. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Daniel raised an eyebrow "Jason who? And what did ask?" he asked, going into his protective brother mode./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jason Sanders" I smiled and saw that Aaron had visibly stiffened when I took the footballer's name. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You were out with him?" he asked trying to keep his voice cool./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yup. And he asked me to the dance" I said smiling. Shannon squealed, "OMG I'm so happy for you" we both hugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Daniel and Nat congratulated me too. Suddenly Aaron got up, "I have to leave, and there was something that came up". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He walked towards the door and shut it. Soon after, we could hear his car pulling out of the driveway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked at everyone, clearly confused, while they just had sad faces on. Quit playing games with my heart Aaron. My love was no longer a game. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"CHAPTER 5/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"R/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"A/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"C/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"H/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"E/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Constantia',serif;"L/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"uspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Present Day/span/u/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""And so, I went to school that day, I met Jason, we went to the dance after two days... it was all so surreal. He was so nice to me... and then-"I choked up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Police Officer who was looking at me with a grim expression passed me the tissues. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I can't" I shook my head. "I can't remember it. It hurts"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aaron who was behind me gripped my shoulders protectively and I leaned into him. He smelled like his cologne and was so warm and comforting. I had missed him alright./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The officer nodded "It's alright Miss Walters, you don't have to say it all now... We can wait until you're ready." He said and collected all his stuff and walked towards the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He turned around before walking out and with a slight smile said, "But not too long eh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I managed to give him a slight smile through my tears and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Shannon, who was standing in a corner came and hugged me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This is where it gets confusing. What had happened? The next day at school and at that dance. Everything will be revealed in this story of how I mysteriously disappeared. And how Aaron found me after two years. And to be honest I wanted no one but him to have rescued me. At least I thought I did./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! If you wish to continue reading this book, do purchase it on **

**Your goto in the search bar would be: AYRA by Rhea Fernandes.**

_**Only Available in Indian Stores, shipping charges applied.**_


End file.
